<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagining Your Touch by lasirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018812">Imagining Your Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene'>lasirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Mortal Desires [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Occurs after the chapter "Strawberry Sweet", but didn't really fit into the story itself.</p><p>I've had this written for 2 months and was really unsure about sharing it cause a) I don't write smut very often, and b) I've definitely never written masturbation scenes before. But I reread it and *shrug emoji* I'm pleased by it, so why the hell not?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Erika Deforest (OFC), Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Mortal Desires [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Occurs after the chapter "Strawberry Sweet", but didn't really fit into the story itself.</p><p>I've had this written for 2 months and was really unsure about sharing it cause a) I don't write smut very often, and b) I've definitely never written masturbation scenes before. But I reread it and *shrug emoji* I'm pleased by it, so why the hell not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could remember the feel of her body so well. The soft press of her breasts, the hammer of her heart behind them, the pressure of her hips against the aching stiffness of his cock. How perfectly her ass fit in the palm of his hand, how eagerly she had wrapped around him. The frantic kisses, the gasps she stole between each one. Logan groaned to himself, closing his eyes tight. The memory of Erika’s body and passion had haunted him the rest of the day and into the night. Every time he tried to fall asleep, some aspect of her would come back to his mind and simmer in his blood.</p><p>Logan propped himself up on his elbows, sighing now. Under the covers, he lay naked; his body heat prevented any chillness of the air from bothering him, even in the winter. The lack of clothes didn’t help with his frustration. Every shift of his body caused the sheets to tease at his cock, semi-hard now from the images playing over and over in his brain.</p><p>Logan knew himself. Indulging in a fantasy would be fun, and it would take care of the immediate problem – but the next time he saw Erika, he’d remember this moment and start the problem all over again. Instant gratification, or patience for when she’d be ready for sex?</p><p>A wave of heat flared low in his gut, erection hardening further. <em>Instant gratification, then</em>.</p><p>Logan kicked the covers down and licked his palm. The first touch made him hiss to himself. He’d denied himself earlier, tamping down his urges with a frigid shower, and his body was eager to remind him of its earlier, unmet desire. It only took a couple strokes to get himself fully hard. Logan closed his eyes slowly, touch too light as he let himself revisit their kiss. How the last bit of adrenaline from training had driven her, how she’d fit against his body. The firmness of her ass, the softness of her breasts. The little moans and gasps.</p><p>He mentally stripped her down, shedding her heavy winter sweater and leggings. Erika had elegant taste; her bra and panties would match, probably dark in contrast of her pale skin, lacy and delicate. He could tear them off her body, but he wouldn’t. Her hourglass figure was irresistible, her skin soft to the touch. He could all but feel her in his hands, skin warm from lust, soft and perfect. He undid the clasp on her bra, and with a graceful shrug of her shoulders, it slid off her body.</p><p>Her breasts filled his large hands, generous on her small frame. Erika moaned low and sweet as he squeezed them and shivered at the swipe of his thumb over her nipple. And how would she react when he took that nipple in his mouth? Would she cry out? Would she restrain herself to no more than a strangled whine? Logan groaned, tightening his hand on himself, stroking slow but sure as he imagined each sound.</p><p>Her panties next. She’d be stunning in a lace thong, and she would know just how the sight of it would wreck him inside. As he licked and kissed her breasts, he slid the thong off her hips. At the first touch of his finger to her clit, Erika gasped, body drawing tight. A shiver worked through her, and she whispered out a low, throaty plea. Logan growled, eager to have her.</p><p>He kissed his way down her belly, delighting in her shivers and squirms at the rasp of his beard on such sensitive skin. When he reached the crux of her thighs, her legs came around him. Logan let her cage him in; he was right where he wanted to be.</p><p>His cock pulsed in his hand as he imagined tasting her, his body begging for more sensation. Logan obliged, gripping himself tighter, stroking himself faster. He could hear her moans, gorgeous in her French accent. They would rise and sharpen when he eased a finger into her, her body wet and hot and tight. His cock pulsed sharper at the thought of being inside her, how she’d squeeze around him at the initial penetration. How her voice would turn frantic as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>How she would shout his name and gush slick when she finally came.</p><p>Logan bit down on his finger, muffling his own noises as his orgasm tore through him. Cum pulsed out of him, relief making him limp. For a few minutes he lay still, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss. And he wondered just how accurate his fantasy might be.</p><p>He smiled to himself. “Someday,” he murmured. “Someday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Erika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erika shoved her door shut late in the evening. Her body thrummed, too tight in her own skin. She ignored the humming tension of her body as she went through her nightly routine. She’d felt this since the training session, since Logan had kissed her brainless. Erika bit at her lip. The soft skin was tender from the bruising force of his passion. She bit harder as she changed out of her clothes and into a warm pair of pajamas. The soreness sparked through her, rekindled the embers in her core.</p><p>She climbed into bed, burrowing in under the covers. She wanted to put those thoughts aside and sleep, but they lingered – the rasp of his beard on her chin and cheek, the strong grasp of his hands on her thighs and backside, how easily he lifted her up, the steel of his body pressing into her, the cool wall at her back and the fiery heat of him against her front. The faintest ache in her breasts when he tried to press closer. The pressure of his erection against her leg.</p><p>Erika squirmed under the covers, her hands fisting the sheets. For a second longer she hesitated, but she could feel the moisture between her thighs, the burn of desire twisting in her core. She gave in to her body’s desperate pleas.</p><p>Her hand was cool against her belly, chasing a shiver through her. Her hand slipped easily under the waistband of her panties. Erika’s eyes fluttered closed at the first, teasing touch. Her imagination immediately burst into action, imagining instead Logan’s large finger slowly circling over her clit. She breathed out a small whine into the dark.</p><p>Imagining his hands in place of her own was hard. Hers were small, fine boned, smooth and soft. His were large, strong, his fingers thicker, his palm and fingertips calloused from decades of hard work. The roughness of those callouses would feel sinfully divine on her most tender and sensitive places, and she shivered as she fell under her mind’s illusion.</p><p>In her fantasy, Logan followed the guide of her own hand, touching her exactly how she wanted, light and gentle, with a promise of more as soon as she wanted it. The hand which wasn’t busy between her legs skimmed up her belly, cupping one of her breasts. In the lonely reality, her own small hand gave her breast a tentative squeeze, then a second rougher one that mimicked Logan’s touch that afternoon. The sensation molded into the fantasy, turning it into him instead. His grin was wolfish and teasing as he kneaded at the full, soft flesh, teasing and tugging at her nipple until it was achingly stiff against his palm. He rubbed over it, a slow back and forth that had her shivering and aching.</p><p>“Logan,” she breathed, begged. She was slick with desire, and one finger dipped into her slit with little hesitation. It wasn’t the first time she’d touched herself there, but it felt like it was, making her body jerk and arch. She slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her moan, imagining instead it was Logan’s bruising kiss capturing the sound.</p><p>His finger started a slow rhythm as it thrust in and out. She was slick enough that the motion was easy. His thumb still worked at her clit, spiraling her upwards. His voice was rough as he whispered, “God you’re so wet. That desperate for me, darlin’? That eager to have me inside you?”</p><p>The hand on her breast drifted up, fingers pressing briefly at the dip between her collarbones. Then those strong, powerful fingers wrapped around her throat, loose at first. A second finger eased into her, scissoring, thrusting faster. She clenched around him, hips bucking up, desperate to keep him inside. Logan growled, deep and rough and dangerous, and the hand on her throat tightened–</p><p>She peaked hard and fast, so sudden it shocked a squeal out of her. She bit down the urge to cry out, working herself through the orgasm until she was too sensitive for any more touch. Erika shivered, letting out a last breathy moan.</p><p>“Someday,” she whispered into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>